


Free to Be

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [6]
Category: Free!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Autistic Gaara (Naruto), Autistic Nanase Haruka, Gen, Humor, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tachibana Makoto is a Swim Coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Makoto's first day at his job as the new swim coach doesn't go as planned the moment the first kids show up. Of course, Haru somehow ends up involved.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou (Naruto), Gaara & Temari (Naruto)
Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094687
Kudos: 6
Collections: Autistic Characters, Crossover Bingo Challenge 2020/2021, Fuck Yeah Autistic Characters, Platonic Relationships





	Free to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Crossover_Bingo_1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Bingo_1) collection. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Free or Naruto.

“So, I’m also new to this particular swim club as well.”

“Gaara doesn’t swim.”

“Okay.” Makoto looked at the three newest members of the swim club he now coached at Gaara’s sister was the one telling him that Gaara didn’t swim. She glanced around as if she weren’t interested in the swim club at all. He found himself interested in the importance f this statement. “So…”

“So Gaara got us kicked out of our previous swim club because he bit our previous swim instructor.” Gaaa’s older brother said looking far too amused about what he just said. “Gaara likes blood.”

“Okay.”

“Not okay.” Gaara’s sister now looked him in the eye. “Gaara’s autistic. I bet you’ve _never_ dealt with an autistic individual before.” Which actually wasn’t true. “They don’t like being touched.”

“I’m actually aware of the fact such individuals aren’t fond of being touched.” He knew from personal experience with Haru how such individuals weren’t fond of being touched. It wasn’t an absolute, though he imagined it might seem that way to the two.

“Uh-huh.” Gaara’s sister didn’t at all seem convinced by what he said.

“So, you don’t like water Gaara?”

Gaara’s sister didn’t let Gaara answer, speaking for him, still glaring at him as if he were an idiot, but there was also a level of protectiveness in her voice. “Autistic people are touch and sound sensitive.”

“I’m also, believe it or not, aware of that, but surely Gaara can speak for himself.” Glancing at Gaara, his facial features remained twisted into a rather grumpy scowl, but one of his eyebrows went up at Makoto’s comment as if what he said interested the boy.

“Well, Gaara can sit on the bench or the edge of the pool.”

His sister – Makoto remembered she introduced herself as Temari, and the other as Kankuro, gave him a rather dirty look. “I told you. Gaara doesn’t go into the pool.”

“No. You told me Gaara doesn’t swim. And yes, there is a difference.” This of course earned him a glare from Gaara’s sister. Makoto somehow felt those two would be far more trouble than Gaara. “Anyways, I won’t push you into going into the pool, and by that, I mean fully in before you’re good and ready, but I’m here when you are ready. Anyways, the other kids would be here soon.”

Makoto watched Gaara move over and sat down on the benches while his siblings started warming up.

“Cannonball!” came a rather loud voice before a loud splash was heard. Turning his head, Makoto found his focus shifting to the blond-haired boy as the boy stuck his head out of the water, spitting water as he did so. Makoto crossed his arms, narrowing his eye and attempting his best stern look.

“Naruto,” came the voice of another child. Makoto shifted his attention over to a girl with pink hair wearing a pink bathing suit. Her arms were likewise crossed. “When are you going to grow up?”

“Ah, Sakura.” The boy with the blond-hair beamed at the girl as if he didn’t take her words as the insult they actually were.

Makoto let out a sigh. “Well, I certainly didn’t give you permission to yet…”

“And who are you?” Naruto didn’t hold back in interrupting him but gave him a look which indicated he was far from thrilled with Makoto’s presence.

“The club’s new swim coach,” the girl piped up.

“Ah. The one replacing the previous one Naruto scared off.” Makoto turned his head, this time seeing a girl with blond hair which was paler than Naruto’s. She wore a purple swimsuit while another girl, a rather shy girl, hung out behind the girl, peeking out with her eyes focused on Naruto. “Don’t mind Naruto,” the girl said as if she were used to Naruto’s antics. “He likes to cause trouble and thinks adults are stupid.”

At that moment Makoto decided he most definitely preferred dealing with Gaara over Naruto. Yet another child spoke up. “Let me guess. Naruto cannonballed into the pool again.”

This time, Makoto saw a rather chubby boy munching on snacks he definitely shouldn’t have by the pool, not to mention the club rules regarding such snacks. Makoto wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. Another boy stood next to the first, his arms pulled behind his head while his hair was pulled up into a black ponytail. “What a drag. I don’t know why my parents make me even come. It’s such a waste of energy, particularly when Naruto is involved.”

Makoto turned his attention back to the boy standing there “So, I’d appreciate it if you make sure you finish your snack before getting in the pool, or in the future save it for right after swim club. A good snack after all is actually a good way to replenish one's energy after a good swim.”

“Do you think food tastes better after swimming?”

“I'm not really thought about that, but I have a friend I think might say so. It’s really something I think you should decide for yourself.”

“Okay. I will hold off next time.”

It was then that a dog came into the pool yapping Makoto signed. “No pets in the pool.”

“It’s not as if Naruto doesn’t already pee in the pool.”

Makoto found himself glaring at the child in question. “Really?”

“I go because I really have to go.”

“You can at least take the time and get out of the pool and go to…” Makoto realized the child next to the one with the dog was wearing regular clothes including a hood, completely distracting him. “That’s not appropriate swimwear for the pool.”

“I don’t swim.”

“Then you can join Gaara on the bench, but your friend’s dog can go with you.” Makoto took a deep breath, attempting to count the number of students who were there at the club. “Is that everyone?”

“Sasuke’s not here? Sakura said at the same time as the girl with the blond hair.

“Sasuke…” Makoto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, surprised to see the person in question there. “Haru? What are you doing here?”

“Cousin.”

“Um…” Makoto frowned. “Where’s your cousin?”

“Hiding?”

He noticed how Haru’s tone of voice indicated he was questioning his answer, but those he was supposed to be teaching were eyeballing Haru as if he were some kind of strange alien. Everyone except Gaara’s siblings. “Why?”

“Don’t know.”

“So your babysitting?”

“No. Bonding. Oba-chan insisted.”

“I’ve not met her.” Which, of course, he hadn’t.

“Mother’s idea.”

“Her sister?”

“Yes.”

“So your cousin just so happens to be one of the students at the swim club I now teach at?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t think to tell me?”

“Didn’t know.”

A thought crossed Makoto’s voice, his eyes watching Naruto and the boy with the dog speaking, almost as if they were conniving something, but when he looked at them they looked at him as if they’d been caught in the act. “Say. Your cousin wouldn’t happen to be the one student I’m apparently missing?”

“Don’t know.”

“What’s Sasuke so afraid of?” Naruto asked, which on the positive side meant whatever plans he and the other boy were hatching likely would be put on hold.

On the not-so-positive side, Haru started to do his thing, stripping down to his swim trunks which of course made the girls in the swim club utter protests except for the rather shy one who simply blushed. Makoto grabbed his arm, putting on a rather stern glare. “Haru. You can’t swim right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“Sasuke’s cousin is an idiot!” Naruto said rather loudly, pointing at Haru and laughing. Makoto felt his eye twitch as he let go of Haru’s arm, deciding he wasn’t fond of the boy, yet he needed to act like an adult and the teacher regardless of the fact the boy’s actions.

“Shut up Naruto,” another child snapped. Makoto turned his head, seeing a boy lurking to the side, but he assumed the child was in fact Asuke. “I can’t believe his mother’s an Uchiha.”

“I’m guessing you had to…” Makoto didn’t finish his sentence regarding Sasuke putting up with Haru’s antics.

“He’s the guy we saw trying to swim in the fountain!” The boy with the dog laughed, holding his sides as he laughed. “And he’s going to dive in! Naruto’s right about him being an idiot!”

“Heu!” Makoto turned in time to see Haru already diving into one of the lanes. He took a deep breath, wondering how he’d ended up with such luck on his first day. Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably while Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro laughed. The girls at least didn’t seem bothered by Haru’s earlier actions, yet that didn’t mean he wouldn’t hear about it from the parents later on. “Seriously…”

“I can’t believe mom insisted I hang out with him today of all days. It’s bad enough none of the others are interested in competition swimming, let alone take swimming seriously.”

“Wait.” Makoto’s eyes blinked once. “You’re interested in competitive swimming?”

“Yeah.”

“That would be why.”

“I don’t…”

“Look. That kid’s flailing around funny!” The kid with the dog continued laughing at others. “What in…”

Kankuro pushed the boy. “Don’t make fun of my brother just because he’s autistic.”

“I’ll…”

Makoto wanted to roll his eyes, wishing both Temari and Kankuro wouldn’t advertise the fact Gaara was autistic, knowing this would simply make more problems. “Stop.”

He found himself getting in between the two boys. Had he not found himself occupied with those two, he would have paid Gaara more attention and saw the movements Kiba was laughing at were an actual attempt at mimicking someone. As such, he didn’t expect to hear a splash coming from the pool but turned his head expecting Sasuke to have taken an interest in what Haru was doing – which wasn’t inaccurate. However…

“Gaara!”

“Oh crap!”

“I don’t think you should say that sensei,” said the kid who was sitting on the bench with Gaara. Makoto would definitely need to learn all of the kid's names.

Makoto hurried over, preparing to jump in, even hoping Haru might notice Gaara was in trouble, yet he wasn’t. He sucked in a deep breath. “He’s swimming.”

“He can’t swim!” Temari protested, completely flustered.

“Then how is it he’s pulling off a rather good imitation of Haru’s freestyle?”

“I don’t see why you’re so thrilled with this! He’s…” His statement didn’t at all ease her fluster.

“Swimming quite well.” Makoto lowered his voice, so only she would hopefully hear him. “By the way. I have dealt with an autistic person like Gaara before.” He pointed at Hary. “and he’s turned out okay, although he is a bit eccentric.”

“He…” Sasuke of course had his interest perked. “That’s pretty good. Both of them.”

“Wow.” Naruto watched from in the pool, but when he tried mimicking the stroke he ended up failing, before complaining. “How did they do that?”

“I’m still not swimming. I’ll watch Akimaru for Kiba,” the boy that Makoto definitely didn’t know the name of who wore clothing not suitable for swim club said from the bench.

After that, the swim club went… well. The parents came to pick up their kids with the girls chattering away about Haru as much as Sasuke except for the super quiet one. Gaara’s father was the last. Makoto noted how Gaara looked like his father more than any of his siblings, but the man lifted up an auburn eyebrow while looking right at his youngest. “You’re wet.”

“I saw. I like swimming.”

“We’ll talk about this at home.”

The sight of their father and his sternness made him wonder if he had succeeded in regards to his first-day of teaching at the club, or if something might come back to bite him in the butt.


End file.
